


Hello Bitches

by herdustisverypretty



Series: Regal Generation - Idols AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi sama continues to lurk the forums, Alternate Universe - Idols, Crack, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroko is a dom just sayin, M/M, he's read all your fanfics on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Now that Akakuro is canon, the fans need more juicy things to squeal over-Kuroko is fond of leather.Akashi likes taking half-naked selfies.-ReGen delivers.





	Hello Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Very short I wrote this in like half an hour tbh w/e take it.

Akashi walks into Kise, Kagami, and Aomine’s room at 4am to find that they’ve pushed their beds together.

“What is this?” he asks.

He’d heard odd noises coming from their room- bumps against walls and giggles- and Kuroko had refused to go back to sleep until Akashi checked it out. He was expecting them to be having a pillow fight maybe. Or getting drunk. Or having a drunk pillow fight even. Definitely not this.

Kise’s head pops out from under the covers. “Akashicchi! Knock!” he hisses.

“Are you having sex?” Akashi asks, narrowing his eyes.

Kise blushes and opens and closes his mouth a few times. Aomine’s head then pops out. “Yeah, so go away.”

Akashi snorts. “Called it.”

“Fuck off!” Kagami snaps, now poking his head out.

“Well, have fun then,” Akashi comments uncaringly before leaving. He returns to his and Kuroko’s room, finding his love curled up and waiting for him.

“What was happening?” Kuroko asks sleepily.

“They’ve having sex,” Akashi relays casually.

Kuroko instantly bolts up. “Come again?”

“Yep, they’re having sex next door. A threesome, in fact. Very exciting. About time, I say.”

Kuroko shakes his head. “Ridiculous.”

“Forget about them, I’m here now,” Akashi says.

Kuroko smiles. “Good.”

* * *

**{Welcome to the unofficial Regal Generation fan forum}**

**_Discussions/Shipping/Thread: OT3- Aomine/Kagami/Kise_ **

**TolAndSmol:** they seem to be pretty close lately, right? I’m not making that up?

**KurokoTetsunya:** No, they do. I can’t help but think ever since Akakuro were announced as real that maybe…

***Admin* Empress:** tbh I hope they are

**EmperorAndHisShadow:** :0 @Empress what are you doing participating in a chat? I thought you only popped in to smite trolls.

***Admin* Empress:** Hardy har. I can like ships on occasion.

**EmperorAndHisShadow:** :)

**TolAndSmol:** anyways, did you see them interacting on Show Champion after their win? Kise was crying and Aomine and Kagami were rubbing his back and hugging him! so cute!

**EmperorAndHisShadow:** I wonder if there is something there too. If there is, it’s really cute!

**TolAndSmol:** well, if we don’t have any relationship announcements to look forward to, we at least have Tetsuya’s solo debut to spazz about

* * *

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME, TETSU?!”

Kuroko sips on his tea. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Aomine throws his tablet into Kuroko’s lap. On the screen is Kuroko’s solo debut music video on YouTube.

“So? What’s your point here?” Kuroko asks calmly.

“YOU CALLED IT ‘HELLO BITCHES’? AND YOU WERE TWERKING IN IT! AND WHY IS AKASHI WEARING CHAINS AND A COLLAR?! WHAT THE HELL?!”

Kuroko looks up at him and smiles innocently. “Don’t get too fired up or _you’ll_ be the one in chains next.”

Aomine’s eyes go wide and he gulps. “U-Uh-Um, Tetsu-” he laughs nervously- “that’s- um-”

“Off you go, before I find something made out of leather,” Kuroko says, waving his hand dismissively.

Aomine squeaks and bolts.

Kuroko loves having power.

“Careful. You’re still sitting in _my_ lap,” Akashi says in a warning tone.

Kuroko snorts a puff of air. “Silence. I have all the power today.”

Akashi mutters, “Not in bed, you don’t,” under his breath.

Kuroko rolls his eyes. He’ll let his boyfriend be disobedient. For the time being, at least.

* * *

**{Welcome to the unofficial Regal Generation fan forum}**

**_Discussions/Shipping/Thread: The Official AkaKuro Thread_ **

**akkr8:** that mv made me ascend to heaven. this just in, tetsuya is a dom

**SeiTetsu411:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**AkashiTesuya5eva:** @akkr8 I love you you know I love you we’ve been together since 2nd grade

**akkr8:** ye whats your point

**AkashiTetsuya5eva:** I”M SAYING I LOVE YOU BUT YOU'RE WRONG, KUROKO TETSUYA IS A BOTTOM

**akkr8:** pffsh i believe you but he’s a dom bottom if you know what i’m sayin

**AkashiTetsuya5eva:** that doesn’t even make sense

**akkr8:** *sipping coffee* it don’t need to make sense

**AkashiTetsuya5eva:** YOU DONT EVEN DRINK COFFEE

**akkr8:** ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**EmperorAndHisShadow:** lol anyway. Can you believe Sei was in those chains? :0 And kneeling on the floor at Tetsuya’s side with his hands obediently in Tetsuya’s lap? Amazing. Canon bondage essentially.

**akkr8:** Tetsuya likes him in those positions. of leadership. get it. cause Sei’s the leader

**AkashiTetsuya5eva:** *rolls eyes so hard they fall out and roll off a cliff*

**akkr8:** now thats a little extreme

* * *

Kuroko walks passed the bathroom, stops, backtracks. He stares in at Kise putting on red lipstick.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

Kise jumps. “Geez, Kurokocchi, don’t scare me like that!”

“I reiterate, what are you doing?”

“Putting on MV makeup! Now I can be in your badass solo MVs!”

Kuroko mentally groans. “You can’t be in my music videos. _Ever_.”

Kise starts crying.

“Careful, you’ll run your mascara,” Kuroko mumbles before running away, lest Kise start trying to sob in his arms.

He goes into his bedroom and finds Akashi on their now double bed. He sees Kuroko’s clear distressed face and raises an eyebrow, saying, “Let me guess, Ryouta?”

Kuroko nods. “How did you know?”

“He came by earlier asking if I had any red lipstick.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said ask Momoi.”

“Well, clearly he did,” Kuroko grumbles, settling in Akashi’s arms after pushing his boyfriend’s phone out of the way.

Akashi chuckles. “Leave him be, he’s not causing any harm.”

“He’s going to make me burst a blood vessel,” Kuroko argues.

“And if he does, I’ll flay him alive. Simple. Until then, try not to stress too much, love.”

Kuroko sighs. “Do you want to cheer me up?”

Akashi raises his brow again. “Oh? How would you like me to do so?”

Kuroko smiles shyly. “Remember my music video?”

Akashi laughs. “You want me in that leather outfit again, don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Akashi laughs again. “Right. And let me guess, tied to the bed?”

“ _Maybe…_ ”

“Uh-huh. The fans are going to assume things after that video, you know.”

“If it’s that I’m the top in this relationship, then good,” Kuroko says.

Akashi smiles, narrowing his eyes a little. “You can tie me to the bed as much as you want, it’s not going to make you enjoy being fucked any less.”

Kuroko blushes. “S-Shush…”

Akashi pats his knee gently. “I’ll get the handcuffs.”

* * *

**{Welcome to the unofficial Regal Generation fan forum}**

**_Discussions/Shipping/Thread: The Official AkaKuro Thread_ **

**akkr8:** *drooling* I cannot believe Sei posted that picture. surely this violates Instagram’s rules or smth??????

**EmperorAndHisShadow:** Boy nipples don’t count.

**akkr8:** STILL I MEAN IT WAS OBVIOUS WHAT WAS GOING ON THERE

**EmperorAndHisShadow:** Oh definitely. They fucked. No doubt about it.

**AkashiTetsuya5eva:** Tetsuya’s hair was all messy. So cuuuuuute.

**akkr8:** ah yes the sweet bed hair after a good tumble

**SeiTetsu411:** *giggling* I love that they’re real. Btw, I wrote my first fanfic. It’s based off the MV.

**akkr8:** *intrigued* pls link us to that immediately *tapping fingers together*

**SeiTetsu411:** :D okee  here 

**akkr8:** THNX I”LL CHECK IT OUT

**SeiTetsu411:** Akakuro senpai has noticed me :’)

* * *

Akashi leaps about six metres in the air at 4am one night. Kuroko grumbles, turning over.

“What’s wrong with you?” he tiredly asks.

“Tetsuya, the fans,” Akashi says lowly.

“What about them?”

“The fanfics! You _have_ to read these!”

“What?”

Akashi giggles madly. “Ever since your solo MV, the fans have been writing very saucy stories!”

Kuroko groans and pulls his pillow down on top of his face. “Don’t talk to me about that.”

“But they’re so good!”

“Leave me be! I’m trying to sleep! I don’t need to read about our fictional sex life at 4am!”

Akashi pouts. “But, Tetsuya-”

“No! Go to bed! Put it away!” Kuroko growls. “Or at least read it to yourself quietly. Don’t wake me up again or I’ll leave you tied to the bed and I’ll go sleep with Aomine-kun.”

Akashi pouts sourly. “Fine. Spoil my fun.”

Kuroko just groans again and pulls his pillow down on his face harder, quite hoping he’ll suffocate.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's solo is obviously based off CL's Hello Bitches. Which I'd honestly never seen until today when a friend recommended it. So basically picture that MV but with Akashi wearing a collar and Kuroko holding the chain fitted in somewhere. 
> 
> Akashi's Instagram selfie was basically him and Kuroko in bed after an interesting night. Probably covered in hickeys or smth idk. 
> 
> Aforementioned friend is also possibly writing a spin-off for me as well c:


End file.
